ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasmic! (Walt Disney Studios Park Orlando Version)
This is The Walt Disney Studios Park Florida Version of Fantasmic! Which Will Be Updated. Script Kevin Common: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Disney and Coca-Cola would like to inform you that the thrilling spectacle of Fantasmic! is now fifteen minutes away. So that you may more fully enjoy Fantasmic!, the lights inside The Hollywood Hills Amphitheatre will be dimmed. For your own safety, and that of others, we request that you remain in the same area until the lights return to normal. Also of the comfort and safety of those around you, we ask that you refrain from smoking before and during the performance, as well as taking any flash photography. Now, get ready for the sensation you'll never forget: Fantasmic! Starting in just ten minutes. Coca-Cola: Open happiness. Kevin Common: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. The Disney and Coca-Cola families would like to inform you that the thrilling spectacle of Fantasmic! is now just ten minutes away. So that you may more fully enjoy Fantasmic!, the lights inside The Hollywood Hills Amphitheatre will be dimmed. For your own safety, and that of others, we request that you remain in the same area until the lights return to normal. Also of the comfort and safety of those around you, we ask that you refrain from smoking before and during the performance, as well as taking any flash photography. Now, get ready for the sensation you'll never forget: Fantasmic! Starting in just ten minutes. Coca-Cola: Open happiness. Kevin Common: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Disney and Coca-Cola would like to inform you that the thrilling spectacle of Fantasmic! is only five minutes away. So that you may more fully enjoy Fantasmic!, the lights inside The Hollywood Hills Amphitheatre will be dimmed. For your own safety, and that of others, we request that you remain in the same area until the lights return to normal. Also of the comfort and safety of those around you, we ask that you refrain from smoking before and during the performance, as well as taking any flash photography. Now, get ready for the sensation you'll never forget: Fantasmic! Starting in just Five minutes. Coca-Cola: Open happiness. Tiffany Thorton: Welcome to Fantasmic!. Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination for in a moment you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure! But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough, and bright enough, to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dreams? You are about to find out for we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic!: a journey beyond your wildest imagination. The Show Begins with The show begins with the tune of the Sorcerer's Apprentice as out of the stars, Mickey Mouse emerges on a Mountain with the Screen Mist of Stars and Comets. The new theme song, Imagination plays as Mickey conducts the water and images of different characters appear on the Screen Mist. The music shifts into the traditional Fantasmic! theme and continues into "Sorcerer's Apprentice" as The Guests arrive in Mickey's Imagination for the first time. The animation then blends with live performers interpreting different flowers. the show enters the jungle While Tarzan and Jane Appears on the Screen Mist, floats featuring giant inflatable versions of Baloo, King Louie, Pumbaa and Simba. appear along with a 100-foot-long (30 m) puppet of Kaa the Snake. A medley of music from Tarzan, I Can't Wait to Be King, The Bare Necessites, I Wanna Be Like You and Hakuna Matata Plays, eventually building up into the Circle of Life. After That Stitch appears and the music goes into an electric guitar version of "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" with Stitch conducting the water while Angel pilots Stitch's red speeder shooting plasma blasts. An animated Monstro next appears onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. The chaotic sea morphs into one of the opening scenes from Pirates of the Caribbean. They arrive at Isla De Meurta, where Barbossa and his band of pirates storm the cave with Will Turner, who is being held captive by the pirates. Luckly for Will, Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Turner arrive to save him. While Elizabeth and Will defeat the pirates, Jack takes on Barbossa. Towards the end of the battle, Jack throws the last Aztec coin to Will who then breaks the curse. Barbossa then backs off and retreats, but not before Jack blows up their ship and the pirates! After That, It sets the stage for an appearance by the Genie Singing Friend Like Me as well as the scene of New World. Then the Spotlight Goes to going to Cinderella/Prince, Aurora/Phillip, Belle/Beast and Snow White/Prince. The Queen appears to the Magic Mirror, who tells her that Mickey's imagination is very strong and cannot be penertrated. The Queen then turns into the witch, and then uses magic to put her plans in place and cast a spell trapping Mickey inside, allowing the villains to take control, each one appearing within the mirror. The Witch calls on the assistance of Ursula (Singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls), Cruella, Scar, Frollo, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Plankton, King Goobot, Tzekel-Khan, Kahmunrah, Professor Zündapp, Petra Fina Dagmar, Megatron, Pinhead, Mephiles, Mok Swagger, Kagetora, Hades (Clash of the Titans version), Mother Gothel, the Phantom of the Opera, Magneto, Karuma, Shishio Makoto, Pete, Wrath-Amon, Team Rocket, Odlaw, the Wicked Witch of the West, Frieda, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Captain Hook, Governor Radcliffe, Zeebad, Nigel, Carlos, Von Talon, Yzma, Mr. Tinkles, Kitty Galore, M. Bison, Dr. Blowhole, the Shadowmaster, the Skullmaster, Skeletor, Hordak, the Skeleton King, the Joker, Lawrence Limburger, Grandmaster Meio, Geese Howard, Dracula, the Lord of Darkness, High Roller, Mon*Star, Mumm-Ra, Mr. Hyde, Dr. Wily, Dr. Eggman, Bowser, Darla Dimple, ZigZag, Grundel, Grendel, Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Demona, Carmen Sandiego, False Maria, Bluto, Blados, Chalis, Sakharine, Cut Man, Guts Man, Megabyte, Queen Beryl, Queen Chrysalis, KOMPLEX, Toadborg, the Nightmare Prince, Cybron, Overlord of the Spiral Zone, Myzor, Lord Nebula, Carface, General Woundwort, General Mandible, Ruber, Rasputin, Rothbart, General Parvo, Bane, Tex Hex and Chernabog (whose appearance is accompanied with a mix of Night of Blad Mountain and Hellfire). That's one villain too many! On stage, Mickey encounters Maleficent who transforms into a 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. The villains laugh one by one. Guests as far as halfway back in the theater can feel the heat from the fire. Mickey, now in his Outfit (From Kingdom Hearts Series) manages to create a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and defeating the dragon. He destroys the villains using the power of his imagination and his sword (similar to Wizards of Waverly Place) Maleficent also dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. All is quiet, until Tinker Bell appears and flies to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat Willie River Boat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat, revealing Steamboat Willie controlling the boat. As it glides past the audience, various Disney characters appear aboard the River Boat, dancing with golden streamers. A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the mountain as the Sorcerers Apprentice as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Mickey disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his shiny tuxedo suit. A small applause from the crowd and Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. All turns dark once again and the show has concluded. Director: And cut. What a take, Mickey! It was perfect! Let's have our guests know that we want them to have a good-night. Mickey Mouse: Good night, everybody. Ha-ha! Kevin Common: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. The Disney and Coca-Cola families hope that you have enjoyed the thrilling spectacle of Fantasmic!. We're kind to ask that you make sure your party is together, take small children by the hand, and take all your personal belongings. For your own safety, and that of others, we request that you slowly walk to the exit of the ampitheatre. Also of the comfort and safety of those around you, we ask that you refrain from playing with any birghtly lit items you may have purchased. Disney and Coca-Cola now wish you a good night! Coca-Cola: Open happiness. Category:Theme Park Gemini Remakes